The love of the one
by HP Master
Summary: Harry is given a mission by Dumbledore to protect a student from Voldemort. But what will happen if Harry starts having feelings for her?
1. chapters 16

Harry woke up in his room at the Dursley's house. He stood up, went over to the window, and signed. He hadn't been out of his room since the beginning of summer, partly because he just wanted to soak in his thoughts about what was going to happen in Hogwarts this coming year. Voldemort had something big planned he knew it, but he couldn't think what.

"This is so frustrating!" Harry said, while putting his head in his hands. "I can't believe there has been nothing in the _Prophet_, and I haven't gotten any letters from anyone!"

Suddenly Harry heard a small sound coming from outside the window. He looked up and saw Fawks outside the window. It took him a minute to realize who it was because he was so shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, what was Fawks doing outside his window? He quickly unlatched the window and let Fawks fly in. Fawks landed on his pillow and let drop a letter from his beak.

Harry picked it up and read it:

_Harry, _

_I hope you are having a great time on your summer holidays. I am very sorry to have to pull you out of your relaxing months, but this is very important. There is a young woman named Alex that needs your help. She is being tracked by Voldemort, who is trying to turn her to the dark side because of her wonderful gift. I won't tell you everything yet, I want you to come to Hogwarts as fast as you can. I'm going to send one of the Order to go and pick you up tomorrow around 5:00 pm. I'm sorry to have to send you this in such short notice, but it is very important. See you tomorrow._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry couldn't believe it, he was leaving the Dursleys, but that wasn't the only thing that bothered him. He knew that he was prepared to go against Voldemort, according to Dumbledore. He had worked on many spells and curses last year with Dumbledore, so that next year he would be ready for Voldemort. But he had never thought that he would have to protect someone from Voldemort, and he wasn't sure he could.

He looked around his room, Fawks had left already, and Hedwig was in her cage cleaning her feathers. How could Dumbledore trust him with this?

He sat on his bed, and stared at the wall, "I'll just have to talk to him tomorrow, and I'll tell him I'm not cut out for this job."

Chapter 2

The Dursleys had left for the day, they said they were going to go to some party, and that Harry couldn't go. As if he wanted to go.

Harry was sitting on the couch waiting for his ride to Hogwarts to arrive. He was about to turn on the TV when he heard a knock on the door. Quickly, he ran to the door and opened it. On the other side was Lupin, and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Hey." Harry said trying not to sound extremely happy.

"Hello, Harry. Are you ready?" Lupin responded, smiling in return.

"How could I not be? I love getting out of this house." Harry said, while going to grab his trunk from the foot of the stairs.

"Yes, that was what I expected. By the way you don't have to carry the trunk outside; I heard from Dumbledore that the Dursleys have a fireplace, so we are going to travel by floo powder." Lupin said walking over to the living room, with Harry following him.

Lupin took out a sack of dust from his pocket, and threw it in the fireplace; abruptly green flames erupted from the fire place. Lupin looked at Harry and asked, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then, after you." Lupin said.

Harry stepped into the fireplace, and said through all the ashes, "Hogwarts."

Harry was lost in a swirl of color and appeared in Dumbledore's office, his trunk at his side.

He looked around and saw Dumbledore smiling at him from behind his desk. Harry smiled back, and stepped closer to the desk.

"Hello, Harry. Happy to have you here. I believe you are wondering what you are doing here in the first place." Dumbledore said, while his eyes sparkled, behind his half-moon spectacles.

Harry smiled, and said, "Not to be rude but yes; I read your letter, but It didn't explain much."

"Yes I'm very sorry for the short explanation. I was in a big hurry."

"I was just wondering why you didn't pick someone from the Order. Why me?"

"Yes, I thought you would be wondering that. You see, the reason I picked you to guard Alex is because she is your age. And she needs your help."

"She is my age? Well, what am I going to have to help her with?" Harry asked reluctantly.

"Well, let's see. Alex is not like any ordinary wizard. You see she has a great gift. She can manipulate any element in the world, without a wand."

"That's impossible! I've haven't heard of anything like that. She doesn't need a wand for anything?" Harry said extremely shocked.

"Yes, she does need a wand for all types of spells that don't include elements like: Water, ice, fire, lightning, wind, light, or darkness. Unfortunately, she has just come into her powers and doesn't know how to control them, so she needs your help."

"But how am I going to help her control her powers, It took me forever to learn all the spells, and curses I know, and that's still nothing like her."

"Yes, but you are the most advanced, and this will be good practice, because you are going to be protecting her too. This will be good on your resume, when you apply to be an auror."

"OK. What do I have to do?" Harry said reluctantly.

Dumbledore smiled, "Well, she is here right now, all you have to do is go meet her outside on the grounds. I believe she is trying to work with the water in the lake. I'll have someone take your things to Gryffindor tower. Lupin is getting some things that will help you with teaching her to control her powers right now, and he will get here later today. Oh, and Harry. Thank you for helping her."

"No problem."

Chapter 3

Harry stepped out of the castle, and was meat by a beautiful sight. He had never seen the castle during the holidays, and now that he did, he wished there was no holidays. There were flowers everywhere, and every tree was the greenest they could possibly be. He walked over to the lake, and saw a girl, Alex he supposed, sitting at the edge of the lake. He went closer to her, about 5 feet away, he cleared his throat, and she turned around. She had brown hair down to her shoulders, and the lightest brown eyes he had ever seen, they were the color of honey.

"Hello." She said in a small voice. "I suppose your Harry Potter, the student who is to help me?"

"Um, yeah." said Harry. He felt unusual; he really didn't know what to do. He had been a teacher once, for a club called Dumbledore's Army. But he had taught people that he knew. "And you're Alex, right?"

"Yeah. Did Dumbledore tell you everything?"

"Yes, he did." There was a slight pause, and Harry said, getting closer to her, "Well, I think we should get to know each other better, before I start teaching you how to control your powers."

"Well, I was born in London, and I just started noticing my powers not too long ago. They seem to be connected to my feelings." Alex said quietly.

"Really? That's different. Well I was born in London too, and I've been coming here for the last six years. I haven't seen you around before, where have you gone?"

"Oh, I've been here, I just haven't been with the normal students for a while because of my powers. They are too dangerous when not under control."

"How can they be dangerous?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, If they are attached to my feelings then they can get out of control." She explained, but seeing Harry's face of confusion she decided to get more into detail. "Let's say a guy insulted me and got me extremely mad. Well when my feelings are extreme I can conjure up any kind of element. Let's say I conjured fire. I could burn the guy to death."

Harry couldn't believe anyone could be so powerful, and he didn't want to see what Voldemort would do if he got his hands on that kind of power. He would have to protect her as best he could. "Wow, that's some power. Why don't you show me what you can do with this water for a start?" He said after a long pause.

"Ok. I'll try, but the only thing that I have been able to do is walk on water. I guess it comes with the manipulation of water."

Harry couldn't believe his ears, she could walk on water! But he needed to see the extent of her power, so that he could teach her to control it. He decided to make her mad, but how he wasn't exactly sure. "Will you show me?"

"Ok."

She walked to the edge of the water, looked around towards him, smiled, and then turned back. Harry held his breath; he wanted to see this as much as he wanted her to be able to do it. She slowly raised one foot, and placed it on the water, and then she just started walking. It was the most beautiful site he had ever seen. She walked as though she was on a cloud, he couldn't believe how graceful she was. But he couldn't think about that right now, he had to find a way that she would use her powers. He thought to himself, what would he have to do so that she would use her powers? He looked up at her and saw her bend down and reach into the water, she was obviously trying to call upon her power. Then the idea suddenly hit him! She would have to protect herself! He had to do something that would have to make her use her powers to stop him. He thought for another minute and decided to throw a column of fire at her with his wand. He would catch her by surprise. "Hey, Alex." he said pointing his wand at her.

She turned around and her eyes widened.

As she put her hands up, he said "Infernio!" and a huge column of fire raced towards her.

Her hands rose all the way up, and a huge column of water rose in front of her, and collided with his column of fire.

As the water resided he saw that she wasn't human anymore, and he couldn't help but gasp. Her eyes were completely white, and her entire body looked like it was made of water, or like it was crystallized. He didn't understand what he had done. Then her eyes came back to normal, and she turned back to herself. As she walked back slowly, her legs gave way, and she fell into the water. Harry stood up, and as fast as he could, he ran into the water and picked carried her while at the same time dragged her to shore.

As he lay her down on the grass, she opened her eyes, and with the rest of her strength she asked, "Why did you do that?"

"I was trying to test you, and now I know how to help you."

She smiled and closed her eyes again.

Chapter 4

For the rest of the summer Harry and Alex worked as hard as they could on Alex's powers. Mostly they used the technique of Harry attacking her and Alex hitting him back with an element, but after a while Alex started having control of her powers, and she could call them on her own.

"I want to be able to be with all the other students, Harry. I don't want to be taught all by myself like the last six years." She said one day, when they were resting.

"Well, if you gain control of your powers by the time the first term starts, I bet Dumbledore will let you be with everyone else. What house are you in?"

"I've always been in Gryffindor. I was sorted in my first year, but in my second year I was taken out because of my powers."

"Well I'll talk to Dumbledore."

"Thanks, Harry." she said looking out towards the lake.

"I've been practicing, I can do more than walk on water now. I think I have got the hang of it all look."

She once again walked out onto the lake slowly turning into her crystallized form, and raised her hands. A huge column came under her and rose her up. He was so surprised that he stood up extremely fast, almost scared. She then lowered her hands level to her shoulders, and her palms up. Slowly two more columns rose up, and bent inwards so that they formed a bridge above her.

It was an extraordinary site, he had never seen her do anything like this and he was extremely proud. But there was another feeling hidden somewhere in his heart. He had been with her for over a month, and slowly they became good friends, but every time he saw her, he got butterflies in his stomach. He didn't want to have feelings for her, she was beautiful, and a great person, but he didn't deserve her.

She lowered her hands and all the columns did the same. Her crystallized form turned back to its normal self, and she walked back towards shore. "Wasn't that great?" she said hugging him. "Thank you so much."

He found that he was speechless, but nevertheless he hugged her back. He couldn't help but smile, he was happy for her. "So, have you been working on freezing?"

"Are you kidding me? I got that down a long time ago." She said, almost laughing.

"Well, show me." said Harry pointing his finger in the direction of the water.

"Well, Ok." said Alex laughing softly.

She turned around looking towards the water in the lake. She lowered her head and started turning crystal white, starting from her feet. After her transformation was over she pointed at the water, and it instantly started to freeze. She looked back at Harry with her opal white eyes, and smiled. She then turned all red, and unfroze the water, making it boil at eh same time. After a couple of seconds she had returned to her normal state.

"There, happy?" she said matter of factly.

"Yeah. But I see you have been practicing more than I thought you would of." said Harry smiling. "You're going to be able to hang out with me and the rest of the students now."

"Yeah, after 6 years, I finally got my powers under control. Thanks a lot Harry."

She then walked over to him and hugged him for the second time. Harry was so surprised he almost gasped, but instead he wrapped his arms around Alex, completing the hug.


	2. chapter 5

Chapter 5

School started on September 1, and with all the arriving students came Hermione and Ron. Harry walked into the Great Hall with Alex by his side. It would be the first Start of Year feast she would attend, and he wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. They went over to the Gryffindor table, and before Harry sat down he looked at the staff table. Dumbledore was sitting in the middle as always, and was looking at Harry as well. Harry smiled, and Dumbledore winked at him while returning the smile. Harry then looked at Ron and Hermione, and started introducing Alex.

"Hey you guys, this is Alex. She's in sixth year like us."

Ron looked at Alex, and Harry could tell that he thought her attractive. Harry himself thought her the most attractive person he had ever seen. Hermione looked at her normally, and asked "Hello Alex. Did you come from another school?"

Alex gaped at Harry, clearly lost of words. Harry smiled at her and said, "We'll talk about that later." just as food appeared on the table.

The feast was as wonderful as it always was, and 2 hours later the trio found themselves at the Gryffindor common room with Alex. They went over to a corner to talk, Harry pulled up a chair for Alex.

Ron looked at Harry's serious face, "What's wrong, mate?"

"Look, Ron, Hermione." said Harry looking towards both of them. "Alex isn't a normal witch. She has been held apart form all of us because of her power."

Hermione looked at Harry confused and said, "That's impossible, she can't have_ powers_."

Alex opened her mouth to protest, but Harry gave a warning look, and said, "Well, she does. She can control any Element you can think of."

Hermione almost fell over in her chair after she heard this. Ron just opened his mouth as far as it could go and held it there for the next pause of silence between them. After about a minute, in which Harry let this information sink in, he said, "Alex, please show them."

Alex looked at Harry disapprovingly, but he urged her on. She raised her hand and pointed it at the fire. Harry got up and stood beside her so that no one would see her perform her magic. She then looked at the fire, and made only her arm transform crystal white, at the same time she completely smothered the fire in the Gryffindor common room with a sheet of ice.

Ron looked at the fireplace, and didn't even blink. Hermione was obviously trying to make sure that she hadn't been dreaming, because she was blinking too much. Harry couldn't help but laugh, and Alex smiled at their reactions.

After about a minute Harry stopped laughing and looked at Alex," Don't worry they'll get over the shock sooner or later."

Hermione suddenly returned to her normal self, and said, "Harry, you know she is extremely powerful. So powerful that she could get in trouble if anyone finds out."

Harry frowned, and replied, "Yeah, I know. That's why I don't want any of you guys to tell anyone ok? She could get in real trouble."

"Yeah, of course Harry. No problem." said Ron still looking at the fire. "Welcome to the club Alex."

"Yeah, said Hermione getting up. "Cool power you got by the way. But I have to go to bed we have class tomorrow remember? Good Night." She said, and disappeared through the girl's dormitory.

"I better got o sleep too, I got to let all this information settle down." said Ron. "Good Night Harry. Good night Alex."

"Goodnight." said Harry and Alex in unison as Ron disappeared behind the door.

"Wow, for a minute there I thought I was doomed." Alex said as she sunk down on the chair with relief.

"Oh don't worry about them. They liked it believe me. And they like you, I mean why wouldn't' they." Harry said waving away Alex's comment.

Alex giggled, stood up, and sat on the couch. "Well I hope they like me. I haven't had friends in six years."

"You'll do fine believe me."

Alex raised her hands making them turn red, and a fire rose in the fire place.


	3. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry woke up on Monday smiling. He had loved the night before. Nothing had happened with him and Alex, but he thought they had gotten closer. They had talked all night about school, and all about Hogwarts. Harry had explained to her everything that had happened the last 6 years, and she had loved it all. But that had flown past and her was now in the common room waiting with Ron for Hermione and Alex to come down stairs.

"Alex, Hermione come on!" Ron said. "We're going to be late!"

Then the door opened and out came Alex and Hermione in their Hogwarts uniforms. "We're coming don't worry. We still have forever."

"No we don't!" said Ron. "We only have 1 hour for breakfast. A guy has to eat you know!"

Harry couldn't help, but laugh. He hadn't been this happy since the end of last term. After he and stopped laughing he looked at Alex, and again couldn't suppress a smile. She was so beautiful. "Are you ready?" he said to her.

"I think so. I mean I have everything."

"Don't worry, everything id going to be fine. On the first day I came to Hogwarts, I didn't get lost. And believe you won't either."

"Oh, I know my way around Hogwarts; I just haven't been in a class with lots of students for a long time." replied Alex.

"Its okay, believe me; Better than being alone with a teacher. "Ron said "Now lets go eat, I'm starving."

They all walked outside into the hallway, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained to Alex everything there was about going to school. When they arrived at the Great Hall, they were joined by Malfoy and his gang.

"Why if it isn't Potter. Why do you always come back, can't you fall over and die somewhere?" Malfoy sneered, while looking around at all of them. When he saw Alex he gave at her a look that Harry had never seen before, but it was almost as if her thought her attractive. Harry put his hand on her shoulder, and Malfoy quickly stared into Harry's eyes. His entire face was carved with loathing.

"I think you are the one who needs to fall over and die Malfoy. Your family is a disgrace, I mean your father being in Azkaban and all." Harry replied. "I remember you saying that he would break out. Well, he hasn't yet."

Malfoy gave him a look of disgust, and walk away to the Slytherin's table.

Harry quickly lifted his hand off Alex's shoulder, hoping she didn't notice. They all walked to the end of the Gryffindor table, and sat down. Ron, like always, started stuffing his face with food. Hermione looked at him with disgust and started arguing with him over proper eating manners.

Harry looked at Alex, she wasn't even eating. He could tell she was extremely nervous. "Don't worry Alex; you are going to be fine."

"Yeah I know, I just don't want to get out of control with my powers and all."

"What?! That's what you are worried about?" Harry really couldn't believe it, she still didn't think she had control over her powers. "Look Alex, you showed me the other day that you could control your powers. You just have to believe in yourself."

"I know I can control most of my powers, but we didn't work on electricity, or anything else. We only worked on Fire, Ice, and Water."

"The rest of the elements have got to be the same as the other ones, so don't worry."

At that moment, Professors McGonagall came over to Harry, and said in an urgent voice, "Professor Dumbledore needs to talk to Harry. It is very important."

Hermione, and Ron voices stopped arguing and they were looking at Professor McGonagall seriously. Alex looked worried, and Harry wished McGonagall could have come at other time, but since the damage was already done, he said, "Ok."

He got up and followed her to a small room to the right of the teacher's table. Dumbledore was waiting inside with Lupin, and Mad-Eye Moody. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, but he wasn't smiling. He looked almost sad. "Harry, we can't let Alex, go out to classes yet. She can't wander the halls alone either. It's too dangerous still. She hasn't mastered her powers, and she is in danger of being caught by Voldemort."

"She can't be caught by Voldemort. He is not here, and he can't come in the school, that would be suicide." Harry said, trying to keep calm. He wanted Alex to go to class, and he knew she wanted to be free from all the imprisonment.

"Voldemort has ways of getting her that we still don't know. And our sources say that he is preparing to get her."

"But he doesn't know about her for one. He couldn't have found out."

"He did though. We don't know how, but he found out, and he wants her. She has to master her powers, so that she can protect herself."

"But se has mastered her powers, she showed it to me. She has mastered it."

"No she hasn't. Her powers are so strong that they take control of her when she sleeps. She went to Hogsmeade and burned down a house, Harry."

"That's impossible! She would never do that!" Harry exclaimed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alex wasn't like that.

"Look, Harry. You have to accept it. Now, this is what we are going to do: You will be teaching her every night after lessons, until she does master her powers. Ok? Then you will start teaching her spells, and how to defend herself against certain creatures."

Harry knew he would never win this argument, so he just accepted what he was being told to do, and nodded. "What kind of creatures?" Harry asked, not really caring if Dumbledore gave him an answer or not.

"Dementors."

Harry suddenly snapped to attention, looked Dumbledore in the eye. "What? Why?"

"She needs to protect herself from them; Voldemort has been using them very much these last few months."

"What? so I have to teach her how to defend against them, I mean Lupin taught me, why doesn't he teach her?" Harry said quickly, pointing to wards Lupin. Harry didn't want to be in the same room with a Dementor, even if it was a boggart.

"Lupin, for one doesn't have time to help Alex, Harry. And you are a born natural at defending against Dementors, and I think she would like it if you taught her."

Harry couldn't believe what Dumbledore was making him do, but he knew it was probably for a good reason, so he just nodded, and said "Ok. I'll do it. But I'm not a natural at teaching. Can I go back now?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry behind his moon spectacles, he looked like he had a lot of things on his mind, but Harry didn't care. He was giving him lots of things to think about too. "Yes, of course."


End file.
